


Между зимой и весной

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Frustration, I'm frustrated by the weather and my characters too, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая зарисовка, навеянная погодой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между зимой и весной

Мелудир осторожно тронул ногой обломанную ветку. Снег уже сошел, только в оврагах да под разлапистыми елями осталось немного.

 

— Уж пусть бы тогда весна шла, — вздохнул Мелудир. — А то сейчас и не зима, и не весна, застряла природа между…

— Придет, — ответил Ферен, глядя в еще по-зимнему серое небо. — Зима поторопилась уйти, а весна ждет своего часа. Только бы сильных морозов не было.

— Только бы не было, — эхом отозвался Мелудир и опять вздохнул.

— Пойдем домой, а? Чая заварим. Душистого.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Мелудир. — Лес чувствует себя неуютно в такую пору, и с нами ему ничуть не лучше.

 

***

Они устроились на шерстяном вязаном пледе у камина. Рядом на резной подставке стоял чайник, Мелудир держал в руках плетеную вазочку с сушеными яблоками. От чашек веяло ароматом летних трав.

— Вот придет весна, — Мелудир отхлебнул чая, — запоют птицы, начнут распускаться цветы…

— Подснежники и пролески. И крокусы — жаль, что снег сошел, они такие красивые в снегу, — и перелески… А потом и нарциссы.

— И фиалки… — Мелудир поставил вазочку на плед.

— И фиалки. Ты их особенно любишь, я помню, — Ферен, улыбнувшись, прижался губами к макушке Мелудира. — Не так много ждать осталось, _meleth-_ _nin_.

 

Мелудир придвинулся ближе, положил голову ему на плечо:

— Я люблю зиму — все поры люблю, — но когда… когда понятно, что есть что. Всему свое время, а не как сейчас. Неуютно.

— Мой лесной, — с нежностью прошептал Ферен. — От пальцев на ногах до кончиков волос. Ничего, скоро придет весна, и вы оба расцветете — и лес, и ты. А пока будем довольствоваться чаем и воспоминаниями.

— И какие у нас сегодня воспоминания к чаю? — улыбнулся Мелудир.

Ферен загадочно улыбнулся:

— А помнишь…

 

_09.02.2016_

**Author's Note:**

> Meleth-nin (sind.) - любимый (дословно - мой любимый).


End file.
